Experience
right Experience is earned by destroying buildings in Raids and Dungeons, or as a reward for successfully defending a wave in the Here Be Monsters challenge. Higher level buildings offer more Experience. Defeating enemy troops or Heroes doesn't give any Experience, as well as participating in Arena battles or Boss fights. Any Experience gained goes to your Heroes, troops do not gain nor take experience. Every Hero participating in the battle (including heroes in a Garrison during HBM) receives experience. The amount of experience earned is divided by the amount of Heroes that were participating, so that every Hero gets the same experience, regardless if the Hero already reached max level or not. If a Hero is already at max level, the experience is taken, but not gained; it is essentially wasted on that particular Hero. Example: file:ico_exp.png earned: 1000 Amount of Heroes: 5 So if you're trying to level your heroes, you should consider leaving level capped heroes in the Hero Altar, so your other heroes get more experience. The first hero placed during a dungeon or raid gets the remainder of experience. For example, if 5 heroes get 14 xp, each hero gets 2 xp and the first hero placed get the remaining 4 xp for a total of 6. Hero Exp Books Hero Exp Books are basically containers for experience. You can win them in Quest Board 'and use them to transfer experience to your hero in the hero altar using the 'Earn EXP button. It works similar to consuming heroes. There are 3 types of books, each contains different amount of experience. Statistics x = Next Hero Level Dungeons Only destroying buildings gives experience. The experience received for 100% success on a dungeon is the sum of all building hit points, plus 1000, divided by 200. Walls do not give experience. All displayed numbers are rounded down. For example, the very first dungeon has 4 buildings with a total of 13000 HP, and gives 70 XP on 100% success. (13000+1000)/200 = 70. The next dungeon has a total of 18200 building HP for (18200+1000)/200 = 96 XP on 100% success. A building that is damaged but not destroyed may give partial resources but does not give experience. Destroying the first building gives 1000 extra hp which is 5 extra xp. For example, destroying only the town hall in the first dungeon gives 39% completion and 27 xp, which are (4500+1000)/(13000+1000) and (4500+1000)/200 respectively. Raids Only random, sword in map raids give experience. Raids probably use the same experience formula as dungeons. Random raid opponents are chosen based on having might within about 5%, not total building hit points, so there can be a wide range in rewarded experience between opponents. When raiding for experience, look for high level town hall, guild, altar, army camps and arrow towers. A fully upgraded town would be worth 9480 experience, of which 4500 is from resource buildings. A bare minimum 6 hero town, with no towers, relics or guild, would be worth 2900 experience. A more typicial 6 hero town, with 4 level 8 arrow towers and level 16 altar and halls, would be worth 4742 experience. These numbers do not include the 5 bonus experience for first building destroyed. Gallery Tactics Academy.png Earn EXP.png Category:Heroes Category:Raids Category:Here Be Monsters Category:Dungeons